


Lifeblood

by strawberryjihyo



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Blow Jobs, Cock Tease, Everyone Is Gay, F/F, Fuck Or Die, Fucking Machines, Girl Penis, Girls Kissing, Hand Jobs, Kissing, Large Cock, Lesbian Character, Lesbian Sex, Masturbation, Mommy Kink, Neck Kissing, Nipple Piercings, Nipple Play, Omega Verse, Oral Sex, Pet Names, Praise Kink, What Are We, thats right, we’re cock destroyers, we’re cock fucking destroyers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-30
Updated: 2019-06-30
Packaged: 2020-05-30 21:38:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19411915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strawberryjihyo/pseuds/strawberryjihyo
Summary: Jihyo loves sex. Chaeyoung is in heat. Poor Chaeyoung is trying to get herself off until the alpha hears her moaning from outside her bedroom.





	Lifeblood

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing anything with A/B/O or GP. I’m... not usually into dicks at ALL, but I make an exception for this trope. This is also my first time writing about anything with dicks in general. Please don’t leave negative feedback, and please don’t read it if you don’t like it!!! Thank you. <3

Sex was Jihyo’s lifeblood. Everyone else in the den had known that forever, whether it was by being her choice for pleasuring herself during a rut, or by hearing crude noises coming from any of the number of bedrooms. Ah, and how it would especially please her when one of the dear omegas would choose HER when they were in heat. All the ways she could hit their sensitive spots and pound into their pretty little pussies to make them cum right when she wanted to...? Their moans, gasps, cries... were all music to her proud ears.

And speaking of heat, Chaeyoung was due to be going through hers. Perfect timing, because Jihyo knew she would be the one to relieve her, and not to sound needy or anything, but she missed sex. It’d been only mere days since her last time, but God dammit, she loved filling up her precious little omegas with her hard cock. And now, shit, she had the biggest boner, and her scent was so strong. It was light, dainty, and so delicious smelling. The smell of honeydew melon that she wore with such pride.

Before too long, the scent of strawberries began to mix with hers, and she knew what that meant: Chaeyoung’s heat had officially arrived and was slowly, but steadily, on its way to its peak. Her nose led her faithfully to the source, which revealed itself to be a pretty sight to see for anyone. 

Chaeyoung was on her bed half-naked, a thin sheen of sweat covering her forehead, and two fingers of her right hand were slowly rubbing circles on her clit. Her left hand was up her shirt playing with her nipples, so hard from a simple touch that they were visible through her shirt. Her beautiful lower lip was caught in between her teeth, trying to keep any breathy moans from escaping — she’d failed, by the way, as Jihyo could hear her whimpering and whining from outside her doorway. Chaeyoung’s long, black, silky hair served as a perfect frame to the blissful picture of her so needy face. She only stopped when she felt the bed dip beside her. 

“I’m sorry, princess, I just couldn’t resist watching you be so dirty with yourself.” Chaeyoung’s cheeks warmed up and became so red that they could only match the shade of her fruity scent, especially when she noticed Jihyo’s tented pants out of the corner of her eyes. Of course, she’d gotten fucked by Jihyo countless times, yes. But that wasn’t to say she’d blush any less when she thought about her walls fixing themselves snugly around Jihyo’s member. 

She stopped what she was doing and reached a hand towards Jihyo’s clothed cock. She began to stroke it slowly, causing it to twitch lightly underneath the soft touch. “Please, don’t make me wait too long. Please, mommy.” she teased, squeezing her cock lightly.

“There’s a good girl.” Jihyo gasped softly, putting her hand over the other girl’s to aid her in further hardening her. “Just like that...” her voice was pure silk, so low and only getting lower and more seductive the more turned on she got. She scooted closer and straddled Chae’s naked lap, and the girl below her simply couldn’t handle it anymore. With shaky hands, Chae reached out and grabbed onto the waistband of her alpha’s sweatpants and pulled them down to reveal her boxers, more tightly-fitting than usual. Jihyo removed her pants the rest of the way as the omega started to greedily tug at her snug boxers. 

As soon as the boxers were down, Jihyo’s cock showed its full length, and Chaeyoung urged the alpha to scoot even closer. And as Jihyo did so, she felt one of Chae’s soft hands wrap itself around the length and go from the base to the tip and back to the base at an achingly slow pace. “Don’t fucking tease me, princess.” Jihyo warned, beginning to thrust herself lightly into the hand of her omega.

Chae kept going at a steady pace until her arms got tired out, and Jihyo winced at the loss of contact, but she soon groaned out twice as loudly when she felt Chae’s warm, plump lips find themselves around her cock instead, her tongue swirling around its head. She began to suck and tease at it slowly, grabbing the alpha’s thighs as the alpha entangled her fingers into her long, black hair. Jihyo made her omega bob her head closer to the base, choking her with her cock in the process. “Deepthroat me, baby. Take me in your mouth like a good girl before I let you feel me inside of your pretty pussy. I bet you’re already so wet for me, yeah? What a dirty little omega.”

Chae moaned against Jihyo’s member a series of times during the dirty talk, making Jihyo lean her head back and close her eyes. “So fucking good, baby, you’re so good.” Jihyo whined, thrusting harder into the mouth. Chae stopped for a second and then started licking Jihyo’s cock, now holding it with one of her hands. She kissed the tip of it and then eagerly licked at it once again. In between licks, she begged softly for Jihyo to fuck her waiting center. Jihyo only took it as another chance to tease, and she made a show out of hiking her shirt up her toned abs. She let her breasts out of her shirt. God, Chaeyoung loved how dark her nipples were, and she loved the way Jihyo’s piercings looked on her. So fitting, and they made it all the more fun to suck on the breasts. All the while, Chaeyoung kept her wide, begging eyes fixed on Jihyo’s every single move, though it was slightly difficult to do with the occasional choking on her lengthy cock.

Jihyo had had enough begging, she knew she may have cum before even fucking her omega senseless — and so, it was time. She made sure that Chaeyoung’s pussy was covered in her own slick, but just in case, she stuck three fingers in her own mouth and sucked on them roughly. After doing so, she rubbed the omega’s sensitive little pussy and teased her poor folds so badly. And then came the series of high-pitched whimpers as the tip of Jihyo’s cock pushed itself in so slowly, so carefully. Chaeyoung’s sex widened the more Jihyo pushed in, and the classic “pleasure with a little pain” proved itself to be true for the couple once again.

“So tight, princess, as always. So tight for your mommy. God, you feel so fucking good.” Chaeyoung’s gasping and moaning and whimpering became prettier and prettier in the ears of her alpha as she was thrust into each time so rhythmically, so pleasantly. It was heaven to Jihyo’s ears — pure heaven — to have Chaeyoung be so vocal just for her. “So slutty for mommy. So dirty, princess. You’re taking my cock so good.” Chaeyoung’s cute little noises became long, drawn-out whines as Jihyo stopped talking and instead focused herself on sucking gently on the omega’s small breasts. Chaeyoung’s tiny hips began to roll against the cock pounding inside of her, and at this point, she was being so loud that everyone else that was home would definitely hear, but neither of them minded. It wasn’t exactly the first, second, or even fifth time this same thing had happened.

Jihyo pulled out, much to the dismay of the omega; but the omega soon felt the other guiding her into a new position. Jihyo laid herself on the bed, asking politely for Chaeyoung to lower herself on her still standing cock. So, she did. She started with grinding harshly onto the alpha. As she started to bounce on top, her rhythmic motions soon became erratic, random, and wild. She began to touch herself again, massaging her own tiny breasts and circling her nipples with her soft fingers. She felt Jihyo rubbing her thighs, and she swore she was going to cum any minute now. The way that the alpha would sate her every single time without fail was simply unbelievable, yet... Quite understandable. She guessed anyone would be begging at Jihyo’s knees for just one minute of sex with her.

Again, Jihyo pulled out, only to sit up from her previous position and have Chaeyoung crawl over and get back on. Jihyo wanted more of her body. As they thrusted into each other steadily, the omega tangled her hands into Jihyo’s short hair. Her neck was leaning back, exposed completely, and the alpha took her chance to leave pretty little kisses and marks all over the sensitive area with her red lipstick. “Fuck. Please, mommy..., fuck... Ah..” The omega’s whining became almost incoherent, and she began to string words together at random, whatever words she could find in her head. But most of her vocabulary at the moment only consisted of “fuck”, “mommy”, and “please”. Jihyo loved seeing her like this, so undone and mind-blown.

“Your mouth is so dirty, baby. You’re so sexy when you speak all filthy like that.” Those words combined with a final hard thrust inside of her drove the omega over the edge, her climax washing over her loudly and her slick covering her own thighs and the alpha’s member. Jihyo slowed down her pace and came to a stop, waiting for Chaeyoung’s breathing to slow down before taking her off of her lap and laying her on her back gently.

Jihyo lowered herself down, and her tongue began to lap at the slick on the omega’s pussy, cleaning up her mess. Chaeyoung’s moans were once again soft, her writhing in pleasure only minimum. Jihyo got up to sit next to her, kissing her so innocently that nobody would have ever guessed that Chaeyoung was tasting herself on the alpha’s lips. Jihyo stroked the omega’s tummy lightly, letting her relax and allowing herself to watch Chaeyoung’s tiny chest rise and fall as their lips kept locking with each other’s. Chaeyoung licked Jihyo’s lips softly, waiting for the consent to allow both of them to make the kiss deeper.

After they kissed for what seemed like hours, the conversation was quiet. “Jihyo, you didn’t finish yourself off.”

“It’s okay, princess, you’re the one who needed to. You’re in heat — my rut doesn’t start for another week and a half.”

“I love you.” Chaeyoung finally rested her head in the crook of the alpha’s neck.

“I know.” Jihyo said as she smiled only to herself, the omega starting to drift off to sleep.


End file.
